Live, Love, and Let Go
by QuidditchLover018
Summary: ON HOLD They thought their lives were perfect and they'd moved on, but can they keep old feelings lost when reunited by a series of strange coincidences? We all know, trying to move on can be very difficult. Especially when some things are unfinished
1. Prologue

**A/N #1: Here's a FULL SUMMARY!**

**Ginny and Draco got together at the end of Ginny's seventh year, but broke it off when everyone started to suspect.**

**Three years later, Ginny Weasley became Ginevra Potter and Draco Malfoy married, as promised by his father, Pansy Parkinson.**

**They thought their lives were perfect and they'd moved on, but can they keep old feelings lost when reunited by a series of strange coincidences? We all know, trying to move on can be very difficult. Especially when some things are unfinished.**

**A/N # 2: Okay, I want to warn ya'll in advance, D/G shippers will hate this story (even though their the main characters, D/G shippers have been warned!). Anyways... Read on I guess! Review and lemme know what yer thinkin ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'M ONLY WRITING ONE DISCLAIMER AND HERE IT IS! I don't own Harry Potter or any official stuff that JKR thought up and whatnot. I only own the idea for my fan fiction!**

**

* * *

**

Ginny stood facing him with tears in her eyes. She no longer heard anything he was saying; she didn't need to. It was over. Four months of amazing memories didn't matter to him. Reputation was everything that he thought about and she wasn't good enough to fit his standards. As she turned to leave, not even bothering to say good-bye, she heard him whisper that he loved her. Sure he did. That's why he broke her heart, saying she deserved someone better. She knew he meant _he _deserved someone better. Ginny continued without saying anything. Her eyes were clouded and she couldn't see where she was walking, but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was going. Just away, from him. From everyone. She continued to walk until she found herself beside the ocean and allowed herself to fall to the sand, letting go of everything inside. She cried about losing him. She cried for her lost innocence. She cried until she could no longer cry, think, or even breathe, anymore. She cried herself into a restless sleep, and continued to sleep while the sun was setting over the horizon and everything started to get quiet.

All he could do was watch her lie there, knowing he could never fix what he'd broken. Knowing he could never get back what he'd thrown away. He did it for her, whether she believed him or not. Such families were not meant to be brought together. He understood this, no matter how much he wanted to pretend it wasn't true. They'd had many good times and he hoped she'd be alright sooner than she let on. He knew she would be eventually. Her family would pull her through. _Her family_, the words stung even as they came to his mind. Her family was the reason they couldn't be together. Her family was the reason he couldn't go to her right now. Her family was beneath his, and they both knew this. So he left. He left her alone to deal with the feelings he knew would never leave either of them. He left her alone to get through the heartache that he'd caused. He left her alone to let go of every memory they'd ever had together.

With one final look at the one person who used to mean so much to him, he turned and left the sandy beaches where the stars were shining brightly and his old world lay behind.

With one last thought, Ginny let go of all emotion and drifted into her fantasy, her dream, where he came back and told her he was wrong, and everything was alright again.

They both knew if they ever crossed paths again, it would be torture to look at one another without every feeling coming back to them once more. They both knew if that happened, they would have to go through this suffering of losing one another all over again.

Neither of them wanted what they'd had to end, but they knew if they held on, they'd never be happy. No one would be happy.

So they let go...

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a little sad and whatnot and don't worry the whole story won't be like that, but that's in the end (summer) of Ginny's seventh year while they were just shy of four months together. In the first chapter it's gonna be three years later, so Gin will be 20 and Draco 21 ect. Well, review and let me know what you think, and remember, it's just the prologue. The whole story isn't going to be like this. :)**


	2. Birthdays, Brooms, and Big Surprises

**A/N: My prologue was kinda sad, but the story shouldn't be like that. Not much else to say, read on :)**

**

* * *

**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Ginny groaned when she felt a little girl jump on the bed. It couldn't be time for her to be awake yet. She heard Harry enter the room and try to coax Makayla out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's okay," Ginny said while smiling. "I'm awake." Harry strode over to the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning," He whispered. "Breakfast is done. We just have to get the little one to eat now. She's excited about something." Harry looked at his daughter. "I wonder what today is."

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Makayla yelled. Ginny laughed and sat up.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"Three!" She help up a mix of all her fingers and Harry helped her fix it so she had just three fingers up. "Three!" She stated again. Harry and Ginny had been married a little over three years and it was safe to say Makayla was a honeymoon present.

"Well when I get dressed, we'll see what three year olds get for their birthday, okay?" Ginny smiled at her daughter. She had straight, jet black hair with big, round green eyes. She had a few freckles spread across her nose, which she'd inherited from her mother.

Makayla let out a squeal and Harry picked her up and took her out of the room. Ginny had to admit, he was a wonderful father and she did love him. She made her way to the closet and picked a cute pair of blue jeans and a dark emerald top. Most of the clothes she owned were green. She loved how they brought out the auburn color of her hair and the dark lashes that outlined her brown eyes. Harry hated the color, but he had to agree it looked great on Ginny.

Once she was dressed and done getting ready, she made her way downstairs, where an excited little girl could be heard singing "Happy Birthday" to herself. When she entered the living room, she found Makayla sitting next to the stack of presents they'd gotten her, mostly thanks to Harry. Ginny didn't really have time to go shopping with the odd hours she worked. She worked as a nurse in St. Mungo's and they were calling on her all hours of the day. Harry had the choice to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, but decided to create an at home business so he could spend more time with Ginny and Makayla. So he stayed home all day and, depending on the day of the week, either helped people with their financial needs, planned social gatherings for families, or interviewed and tested probable aurors in case a time ever arose again when they would be needed.

"MOMMY!" Makayla yelled. "You took too long! Can I open now?" Ginny giggled.

"Ask your daddy. We might have to wait for everyone else to get here," She said. Makayla stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout.

"Please?" She pleaded, looking at her mother with her green eyes, reminding Ginny strangely of how Harry looked when he first asked her out.

Harry laughed and Ginny looked at him for help. He held up his hands, signaling that she had to get this on her own. "How about this," Ginny started. "You can open one of them now and then you have to wait for everyone to get here to open the rest."

"Okay!" She yelled and ran for the stack. Ginny laughed. She really did love her life. It was everything she dreamed it would be. She had a husband who loved her, a beautiful, smart daughter, and amazing friends who never left her alone when something had her down. So why was it that sometimes, in the darkest of night, would she awake from a dream she couldn't remember with tears streaming down her face? She never woke Harry, but it seemed that sometimes he just knew when she'd had a bad night. He'd wake her with a gentle kiss and pamper her all morning until she left for work.

"Can I have this one?" She snapped out of her reviere when Makayla bounded up to her and shoved possibly the biggest box on the floor right under her nose.

"Sure, honey," Ginny replied. Harry looked at her wonderingly and Ginny shrugged her shoulders, saying it was nothing. He nodded, knowing she had things she couldn't tell him and watched his daughter rip off the bright red and gold wrapping paper to find her very own practice racing broom, the Thimbus, a direct spin off of the Nimbus but for toddlers. Makayla's vace lit up with amusement and she tried to get the box open. Ginny looked at Harry with her own amused expression.

"I thought we _agreed _she wasn't ready for a broom yet, Harry," She said in a low voice. He grinned sheepishly.

"I know, but it was a last minute thing. We both know she's smart for her age and shes going to grow up so fast. I just wanted to-" He was cut short by a squeal of laughter coming from his daughter. She'd gotten the box open and was already attempting to try and ride it. Ginny rushed to her side.

"I suppose teaching her early won't hurt," She mumbled. "At least then she'll be able to play Quidditch with Carrie, Alex, and Anthony. Harry nodded, silently thanking whoever was watching out for him. Anytime he went against something they'd talked about beforehand, it usually resulted in an argument, with Ginny winning in the end.

Carrie, just turned five, was Ron and Hermione's oldest child. They also had a set of twins, Alex and Anthony. Carrie was the spitting image of her mother with one condition, her hair was straight. Neither of them knew how that was, but felt she was very fortunate. Alex and Anthony were a bit more complicated. They were identical twins, but Anthony was taller by an inch and a half. They had Ron's flaming orange hair and freckles spattered across their noses. They had Hermione's relatively small ears. But what neither parent could figure out was their eyes. Each eye was a bit different than the next. Alex had one deep, dark, chocolate brown and one light brown. Anthony had almost a coffee brown and again, a light brown. Two-tone eye colors, but four different colors for a set of identical twins.

Ginny yelped as Makayla almost fell sideways off her broom and sent a death glare at Harry. "I change my mind," She said through gritted teeth. "We're putting it up for another time."

Harry chuckled. "Awwh, come on. Look how much fun she's having!" He looked at Makayla lovingly. "You can't deny her that!"

She guided her daughter over to Harry and let her go. "Fine, then you can watch her." She was in a tense mood at the moment. There were going to be people coming over and she hadn't even set up for the party.

Harry took Makayla off the broom and set it up on a counter where she couldn't reach it and then went to talk to Ginny. "Gin, stop walking away. What's going on? Why're you so uptight today?"

"It's just, never mind. I've got to get things ready for this party. Watch her will you?" Ginny turned her back and went upstairs to get the streamers and other decorations she'd hidden. Coming back downstairs, humming to herself, she heard voices in the kitchen below.

She saw Makayla playing with her new broom but Harry wasn't in the room with her. Ginny grabbed the broom and made her way to the kitchen, about to yell at Harry for leaving their daughter unattended. She never got those words out though. When she arrived in the kitchen, the scene before her made her freeze where she was standing.

He was back, and about ready to rip off her husband's head if Ginny didn't do something soon, but she wasn't able to move. She just stared. Why had he come back. Why now after three years of having been gone. Why now when she'd finally moved on with her life. She was happy and now he'd come back to screw everything up.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: well there's chapter one.. kinda short, sorry...told you it wasn't going to be as sad as the prologue :-p lol so review! member, these two chapters are just teasers. this story's competing with A Darkness So Uncommon! So, read um both and review, let me know which one yer more interested in!**


	3. He's Back

**

* * *

**

Ginny stood, waiting for something to happen and when Harry noticed she was there, Draco turned around to face her. "Ginevra," he said, knowing very well he was the only one she allowed to call her that.

"What are you doing here," she whispered. He smirked and she knew Harry was wondering what was going on.

"I was back in town. Thought I'd stop by for a visit." He grinned inwardly as Harry gasped behind him.

"Malfoy, I told you to leave. She's got nothing to say to you." His voice was neutral but there was a fire in his eyes and Ginny knew something bad was going to happen.

"Draco," she said. "I don't know why you're back, and in my house, but I suggest you leave. My daughters birthday is today and I don't have time to argue with you."

Draco feigned a look of sadness. "A party? And I wasn't invited?" He smirked at the look on her face. "I thought you'd remember an old friend at times like these." Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her waist protectively.

"Malfoy, get out of my house." Draco nodded and started walking toward the couple.

"I just need a word alone with Ginevra." He'd always thought her nickname was too childish and refused to call her by it. Ginny didn't like it first but had grown quite used to it by now.

"You're not going anywhere alone with my wife." Harry was talking in a possesive tone and Ginny found herself smiling. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked him too. Anything to make her happy.

"It's alright Harry." She kissed him softly. "I can take care of myself. Go watch Makayla until people start arriving, which should be soon," she said, looking at the clock. He looked weary for a moment, but knew Ginny was able enough to take care of someone like Malfoy if he got out of line. He squeezed Ginny's hand and glared at Draco before leaving the room. Ginny waited until he was gone and started walking out the backdoor. Draco followed her.

Once they were safely outside, she turned on him. "Why are you here?" She asked, tears burning under her eyelids. "Don't tell me you were just in the neighborhood and stopped by because I know thats a lie. Why did you come back. You know-" She stopped suddenly. Draco's lips were on hers and he was kissing her passionately. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right and she couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away, smiling, something only she'd ever seen him do.

"So you did miss me," he stated simply. Ginny let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm happy now, Draco," she whispered. "You can't just come in here and expect me to drop my life. You left me, remember? I was _beneath _you. Or don't you recall saying that." He looked at her with the eyes she had just begun to learn to read three years ago. The colors changed with every thought that ran through his head. Some days they were a cold gray. Those days she knew he was upset about something. Other days they were a light silver. She knew then that something good was going to happen, something she only saw when he was with her. Yet still other days his eyes were even a light, ice blue. Those were the days that scared her. Those days meant he'd had a visit with his father. It wasn't that that frightened her, it was that he usually liked those visits. He liked feeling powerful and he knew Voldemort could give him that power. That was what Ginny feared the most. Today, however, his eyes were a color she'd never seen before. They were a darker gray with flecks of navy in them. It gave her a chill not knowing what he was thinking.

He looked around a moment before answering her. "I remember," he said quietly. "You know I had to do it. Your family name; it just wasn't something my father agreed with."

"And all of a sudden he agrees? You come back? What's going on because you're sure not making much sense." She started rambling. "You just waltz in here and almost kill my husband, who by the way I _love_. Then you ask to talk to me and end up kissing me. What the fuck is going on, Draco." He looked into her eyes.

"I guess I just wanted to see what would happen," he said, shrugging. "I didn't come here to kiss you."

She flailed her arms and her voice raised an octave. "Then what did you come here for? What was the point in coming here?" She couldn't help it. She was drawn to him once again, and this time, she kissed him. Her hands found their way up his back and into his hair, which was no longer gelled. It was a little longer and surprisingly soft. She felt his hands at the hem of her shirt and she pulled away from him. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You need to leave." He smirked. "I'm serious. I'm not giving up the life I have to be your one night stand. Get out." He looked into her eyes.

"We've got to talk, Ginevra. Meet me at the manor and we'll go for lunch tomorrow." She started to shake her head. "I won't leave until you agree to go." She sighed. He was so manipulative, and she had to admit. They had some unfinished buisiness to attend to.

"Fine. What time?" He smirked.

"Whenever. Just make sure you come dressed for occasion. Remember, you're with a Malfoy." She glared at him.

"It's not a date, Draco. You're right. We need to talk, and that's all we're going to do." He smiled and nodded. Without another word, he Disapparated and left Ginny feeling very nervous. How could she go inside and face Harry knowing she'd just kissed Draco? Twice! She sighed and made her way inside, getting a glass of water and joining her husband in the family room.

Harry jumped up. He looked like he'd been extremely worried. "What'd he want?" Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She shifted her eyes to the ground and Harry looked at her curiously. Before he could ask, however, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said, running to answer the door. Ginny squealed when she opened the door.

"Hey, Gin," Bill said, ruffling his younger sister's hair. "Been awhile, hasn't it?" She laughed.

"You haven't even written in months! What's been going on?" She guided Bill and his fiance, Fleur Delacour, inside and showed them to the family room where Harry was once again training Makayla on her broom.

"Well, we were on vacation for a few months, celebrating a little." He smiled mischieviously.

"Why's that?" Ginny knew what was coming, but asked anyways. He looked over at Fleur and she gave him a small smile.

"Well, we haven't told anyone yet. We figured today would be a good day. Everyone is coming and we'll all be together," he trailed off.

"Come on Bill!" Ginny yelled. "Out with it!"

"We're married. We didn't have a ceremony; decided it was too much work. We just went and got married and we've been in the Caribbean since." He laughed as Ginny's mouth opened wider and she gave a loud shriek.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She yelled.

"We wanted zis to be a surprize," Fleur spoke out. "It waz a decizion we made in just one minute." She smiled again. "There iz one more surprize, Ginny." She rubbed her stomach lovingly. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You're not serious!" Bill laughed and nodded his head. "Oh lady! I'm going to be an aunt!" She started giggling and took Fleur by the hands and kept restating that she was going to be an aunt. Harry and Bill just shook their heads and let the two go crazy. The doorbell rang again and when Harry saw Ginny wasn't interested in getting it, he went and opened it. He rolled his eyes.

"Hullo, Professor." It was Professor McGonagall. He never saw why Ginny invited her, but he still respected her nonetheless. "Nice to see you again."

"Potter," she nodded her head. Harry invited her in and she scoffed. "Do you always let your child run free?" She held a small smile in her eyes, but Harry thought he might be imagining it.

Makayla was screaming with glee as her mum chased her around the house. Harry and Ginny had a houseful within the hour. All of Ginny's brothers were there. Fred and George brought their girlfriends. She'd never met them, but they seemed nice enough. Charlie had come, he'd still not been in a serious relationship and Molly was still hounding him. Ron and Hermione were there and had finally started dating. They'd seen what everyone else had for years just a few short weeks ago. Percy was there, but he left as soon as he'd given Makayla her present (a book full of spell backround for toddlers). He said he had work to do and he couldn't miss it. Molly and Arthur had been the first to arrive. A few people from school, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, who had been with Ginny through everything through the years, were there too.

Ginny and Harry watched with smiles as their daughter entertained everyone. The time seemed to fly by and the party never faltered. Everyone was having a blast when Ginny went to get the cake. Harry followed her into the kitchen and helped her light the candles. Makayla's cake had a broomstick, a cauldron, and a standard robe on it and it was all done in red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Harry kissed Ginny softly.

"She's really growing up, Gin," he whispered. Ginny smiled and nodded, then she lifted the cake and she and Harry walked into the family room, singing 'Happy Birthday' on the way. Makayla's eyes lit up and and squealed with delight, running over to her parents. Once they finished the song, Harry said, "Make a wish!" Makayla closed her eyes tight and when she was finished, she blew as hard as she could. She managed to blow a few candles out and Harry had to help her with the rest. Once they were all successfully out.

Ginny served everyone cake and ice-cream and then Makayla opened her presents. She got so many things Ginny would never have dreamed of getting her when she was this young. Fred and George gave her their delux bag of tricks and promised to show her how to use every one of them if she promised them one thing. To use them on her mother. Ron had gotten her a t-shirt for the Chudley Cannons, which Ginny wouldn't have minded if it wouldn't have said, "Chudley Cannons Kick Ass," on the back of it. She gasped and took it away from Makayla as soon as she'd opened it. Hermione had, with no surprise, bought her a book, but she also bought her a practice wand. She explained to her that she was only to use it in the presence of her mother. Charlie had given her miniature dragon statues that moved by themselves. Harry laughed when Makayla's face gave away that she was shocked. The dragons breathed actual fire! Bill hadn't really got her a present, but had given her her first bit of money. He'd given her five galleons! Molly and Arthur bought her a mix of candy and clothes.

By the time the party was over, the house was a mess, Ginny and Harry were exhausted, and Makayla couldn't keep her eyes open. Ginny chuckled and carried her daughter upstairs. She passed Harry in the hallway on the way back down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna get to bed," he said, yawning. It was contagious and Ginny yawned too (**btw I yawned when I wrote this sentence, if anyone else yawns while reading this, review and let me know**).

"No, go to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes." He kissed her on the forehead and went into their room, which was right across and down one from Makayla's. Ginny made her way to the kitchen without falling down the stairs. She was going to clean tonight so she didn't have to the next day, but the mess seemed so overwhelming. She looked at the clock.

'12:30?' She thought in disbelief. The party had lasted almost nine hours! She shook her head and started back to the stairs, deciding to clean in the morning. A tap at the window stopped her. Turning around, she saw it was Osirus, the family owl. Harry still had Hedwig, but she was getting quite old and couldn't make long trips as fast as Osirus could. Ginny walked to the window and let him in, thinking nothing of it. She tried to return upstairs, but Osirus kept pecking at her arm. She turned back to him and noticed he had a letter tied to his foot. 'That's odd. I shouldn't be getting any mail. You were just out for a normal flight, not to deliver anything.' She took the note and opened it.

'How did he get my owl!' She thought, getting angry. Had he kidnapped her just to send her this letter? Or had Osirus flown to him for some reason. Damn him for coming back.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: there it is.. we all know of course who's writing lol don't we? waits for everyone to say 'yes you pillok' lol. well review!**


	4. Caught Again

**a/n: lol thanks for the reviews guys, yer all awesome. I've gotten A LOT more reviews for A Darkness So Uncommon, so I'll focus most of my energy on that, but you can expect updates on this most regularly!**

**

* * *

**

Ginny left the house quietly. Harry was still asleep and Makayla wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. She was a late sleeper like her father. It was almost 11:30 a.m. and Ginny decided to get her meeting with Draco over as soon as possible. She grabbed up a jacket in case it got chilly and thought about the manor. She'd been there before once, when Draco's parents had been away on business. She Disapparated with a 'pop' and felt her world diminish around her.

She blinked when she felt her feet hit solid ground again. Looking around, she saw most everything was the same and could understand why Draco hadn't moved out of this place. It was enormous, beautiful, extravagent. She couldn't think of elegant enough words to explain the manor and she was gaping about she she heard a chuckle behind her.

"I see you couldn't wait to see me again." She turned around and found Draco, already dressed, with a towell in his hands. "Hope you don't mind waiting a minute. I didn't expect you here so soon, Ginevra." She shivered at the mention of her given name. It was a name she'd always hated when used by anyone but him, though she never knew why it was different.

"I want to get this-" She lost her breath for a minute when he ran his fingers through his damp hair and let it hang loosely in his eyes. She ogled at him until she heard him cough quite loudly. "I wanted to just get this done," she whispered. He smirked.

"I'm sure," he replied arrogantly. "That's exactly why you can't stop staring at me."

Ginny glared at him. "This is why things would never have worked, Draco. You were always so arrogant. You think more of yourself than any woman I've ever met."

"No," he drawled. "Things didn't work because your from a lowly family." She walked purposefully toward him and slapped him across the face.

"I won't stand around and let you insult the only people who have ever shown me anything but care." She was surprised at herself. She'd always been so scared of him. What had changed? She saw a look of contempt in his eyes and it still did'nt make her back away. "Now. You said we needed to talk. I'm here and 'dressed for occasion' as you said. Where are we going?" He smirked at her and turned around.

"I don't know yet. It depends on how you behave." She growled at him.

"You're so immature, Draco." Ginny backed away from him, now wondering where her previous burst of heroism had worn off. "If you aren't going to act civil toward me, then I'm going home right now." He smirked.

"Mmm hmm. Scurry along then." Ginny didn't move. She wanted to know why he was back. Draco looked at her with fraud confusion. "I don't see you leaving, Ginevra."

"Shove off and let's just get this over with." She saw Draco smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get ready." He left the room and Ginny crossed the room and sat down on the black, leather sofa. She closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards until it touched the top of the sofa, letting go of everything in her mind at the moment. She sat there for what must have been 10 minutes and even started to doze off when she felt Draco's presence in the room. She opened her eyes and he was standing in front of her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She smiled at him, and then remembered how he'd treated her earlier and quickly turned her smile into a scowl. She couldn't help but stare at him, however. He was wearing very formal attire and his hair was gelled just enough so it gave a wet, touseled look. At that moment, she was glad she had chosen her best dress. A dark, emerald green gown that fit tightly in all the right places and stopped just at the top of her black high heeled shoes.

They both sized each other up, neither one speaking, but each one having so much to say. "We should go. Our reservations are in 15 minutes." Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and rose. He was at least five inches taller than her, but with her heels on, it seemed like much less. She walked over to him and their arms grazed each others, sending a chill up both of their spines. Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to get caught up in her emotions. Emotions she'd layed to rest a little over three years ago.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"Just trust me." She almost laughed in his face.

"Last time I trusted you, I ended up alone, on a beach, crying my eyes out. I'd rather not trust you again after that." She saw a change in him as soon as she'd said that, and she didn't know whether he was angry or sad.

"Well then I guess you aren't coming. I'm not telling you."

She groaned. "You can be so childish, Draco Malfoy."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know, but if you remember correctly, you used to love that." She took in a short breath and held it. Why was it after so many years he could still tell exactly how she was feeling? How was it he always knew exactly what she was thinking?

"That's the same reason we could have never worked." Draco shook his head.

"I already told you why things didn't work." Before she could yell at him, or even open her mouth, he took hold of her hand and began walking toward the front door. "We're going to be late if you continue to argue with me."

"Well if you weren't so infuriating, I wouldn't have to!" He smirked. It was so easy to get a rise out of her. When they were outside, Ginny saw a limosine at the end of the gates. "So you travel by Muggle means now?"

"Only when I'm going to a Muggle area." She dropped her jaw. Since when had Draco Malfoy ever gone to Muggle London? "Close your mouth. That's most unattractive." She glared at him, but closed her mouth. He still hadn't let go of her hand and when the got to the limo, he opened her door and got in behind her, closing it.

"I forget why we're even meeting today," Ginny said, exasperated.

Draco was more than happy to tell her. "It's because you never got over me and we need to make sure you don't cheat on Potter with me again." He gave a small grin when Ginny appeared baffled and started stuttering. "You know I'm right, Ginevra."

"Well I never- You are so- I can't believe-," she stammered.

"Yes?" Draco looked at her bemusedly. "Please do go on." Ginny snapped her lips shut and looked out the window. She didn't recognize any of the surroundings.

"Where are we going, Draco?" She asked once again. "Tell me now, or I'll jump out!" He smirked.

"Now who's being immature?"

"Sometimes I hate you," she snapped at him. She couldn't help but grin at the look on his face. "Sorry, I bet you're not used to people telling you that. Did I bruise your ego?"

"No," he said slowly. "But you did only say sometimes. When don't you hate me, Ginevra." It wasn't a question for her to answer. They both knew she could never truly hate him. "Oh look, we're here." Ginny was dumbfounded. He was acting so strange, almost happy. Draco Malfoy never acted happy. There was so much she didn't know about him anymore, but she could not picture him being happy, and she was right. As soon as they were in public, he took on a very formal approach and opened the door for Ginny, closing it when she was out.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked in wonder. "I've never seen it before."

"That's because it was just put in. I own it." Draco waved a hand in front of him. "I bought it from the person who had run it before and turned it into something even better. It's not even open yet." So that was why it looked dead, Ginny noted.

"If it's not open, why are we here for lunch?" She looked around. It looked so deserted out here. "Aren't there supposed to be chefs in order to make food to eat?" She knew that sounded stupid as soon as it was out of her mouth, but she couldn't take it back. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"We're not children anymore, Ginevra. We can use magic outside Hogwarts now." He opened the door and held it for her. She walked in, marveling at the place that surrounded her.

"When did you do this?" She asked, short of breath. It was a beautiful place. It was decked out in green, silver, and black. The table cloths were made of silk and the chairs had real genuine leather on them. Even the napkins were made of some of the softest material Ginny had ever felt before. "It's amazing." The place really took her breath away and she found herself wondering how much it had cost.

"I actually just bought it a week ago. Pansy knows nothing about it, of course. She'd be here all the time, and quite frankly, I need some time away from her. She wants to start a family." His face was grim. "I don't even like her, much less want to have children with her. Unless they looked like me," he added as an after thought. Ginny smirked, then she caught herself and turned it into a smile.

"Well, you've done an amazing job, Draco." She looked around once more. "Honestly, though, I never in my right mind would think you could run a restraunt." He nodded, as though he knew what she meant.

"Well, have a seat." He motioned to the table in front of them. Ginny noticed it was set differently. The table cloth was a deep, blood red and the napkins were a silky black color. The seats were outlined in silver and the chair itself was black as well. He'd done red for her house, silver for his, and black just to pull it all together. It looked nice. She had to admit, he had very good taste. She saw him smile at her reaction and he left her side and disappeared through a door at the back of the restraunt. Ginny smiled and sat down, imagining once more that things had never changed. That she was still with him and he didn't want to become his father. That Harry was nothing more than a friend and her brothers weren't in charge of her life. Once more, she wished she wasn't Ginny Weasley, but someone Draco wouldn't have been ashamed of. She was so deep in thought, she didn't realize when Draco had come back.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"No, why?" He reached out and wiped at her eyes with his fingers.

"You're crying." Ginny reached up. She had been crying and didn't even know it. She looked up into Draco's eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. He still cared. She could tell, even if he'd never admit it. He cared about her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco was shocked and tried to step away from her, but she held him where he was. She didn't want anything intimate, she just wanted him to hold her. Draco put his arms around her uncertaintly and held her head to his chest.

"What are you doing?" He whispered into her hair. She smiled against his chest. She had really missed him, and even if he didn't feel the same way, she didn't care.

"I don't know," she answered him. He didn't move away from her and she looked up into his eyes. He was still confused, but he was hiding it well. He couldn't let her know what he was thinking at the moment. Ginny smilied, knowing very well what he was thinking and pulled his head down towars hers. She stopped just short of his lips, waiting for him to pull away from her, but he didn't. She brushed his lips lightly, not wanting to be rejected, but not wanting to stop either. He still didn't move away from her. She pulled him into a more passionate kiss and Draco responded, kissing her back, lifting her up so he was holding her level with his face. He pulled away first and looked into her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, like always, but they were so happy and full of energy. He grinned and Ginny smiled at him.

"Don't you wish things were this easy?" Ginny said quietly. Draco nodded and looked away from her. "Why can't you look at me for longer than one minute," she whispered. Draco shook his head. "Answer me, please."

"I've got to get to the kitchen," he said. Ginny felt tears burning at her eyes.

"Are you embarassed of what just happened?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

He shook his head. "No, Ginevra. It's not that simple."

"Then what is it? This is the second time you've done this." She grabbed ahold of his wrist and placed her other hand on the side of his face. "You can talk to me. I know you better than anyone." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you do." He looked around before looking back at her. "Look, you know as well as I do that we left a lot unfinished and if things like this happen now, it won't stop." Ginny nodded. He was right.

"Maybe I don't want it to stop." Draco closed his eyes.

"Ginevra, we're both married now. You've got a daughter. You can't do this." She smiled.

"I know," she said, not looking away from him. "I just can't seem-." Their faces were getting closer once more and Draco found himself kissing Ginny this time. Neither of them could seem to pull away from the other and Draco found his hand at the hem of Ginny's shirt. At that moment, they were interupted by a loud cough. Draco's hand flew from the bottom of Ginny's shirt, but he didn't have his wits about him and didn't even set her down. They both looked toward the door and saw the last person they'd expected to find them.

"What are you doing!" Ginny and Draco yelled in unison. Draco continued while Ginny stayed quiet. "We thought you were someone else. What are you doing here?"

The man in the door smiled, his onyx eyes smiling. He knew they'd get together again. They couldn't stay apart. No matter what Draco told him, he knew. "You owe me 50 galleons, Ice." Draco smirked.

"Dammit, I thought you would have forgotten. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Just thought I'd let you know, theres a meeting tonight at 9:00." Then he smirked. "While I'm here though, got anything to eat?" Draco grinned and Ginny slid herself off of him, smiling shyly at having been caught kissing Draco, and by the same person who'd caught them back in Hogwarts too.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: lol who do ya'll think it is? lol betcha won't guess. well maybe, but who knows! lol review! oh and sorry it took so long :(**


	5. She's Invited

**a/n: So, who was this mystery man? we're about to find out!**

**

* * *

**

Ginny and Draco sat beside each other at a table, Blaise Zabini on the other side of them. Draco brought out the food he'd had prepared for Ginny and him, but brought some for Blaise too. Blaise was eating quickly, like he hadn't eaten in a few days and Ginny and Draco just watched him, neither of them having touched their meals. When Blaise was finished, he looked up, flashing a grin that made both Ginny and Draco smirk.

"So, when did this happen? Last I knew, you were both married." Draco smirked.

"It's nothing. We got together to talk and things went a little too far." Ginny elbowed him.

"It's not _nothing_," she said hotly. She looked at Blaise and her hand found Draco's under the table. He didn't resist. "The way things ended, some things were still unfinished and it's hard to control when you're alone." Draco smirked at her explanation.

"In other words, I'm better than Potter in bed." Ginny grinned and silently agreed to herself. Blaise noted her grin and gave one of his own. He had such a great smile. The few times Ginny caught Draco smiling she noticed he had a nice smile too. Why wouldn't they do it more often?

"I didn't say any such thing."

"You were thinking it." Draco's hand had moved and was now resting on her leg. Ginny was worried he'd try to pull something with Blaise in the room and she wasn't a public person.

Blaise rose from his seat. "Thanks for lunch but I've gotta get going. Remember, 9:00. If she wants, she can come too. Just make sure she won't talk to anyone about what goes on."

"I wouldn't." Draco and Blaise smirked when she spoke up. "Just because I'm married to Harry Potter doesn't mean I'm a snitch." Blaise laughed. "What!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I just can't imagine Ginny Weasley being at a Death Eater meeting." Blaise laughed again. "Can you?" He looked at Draco.

Draco faced Ginny, his hand sliding up a little further on her leg. "She's not like the rest of them. Although she should dye her hair and get rid of the freckles, she's not really all that different from us. I wouldn't be surprised if she already had a Dark Mark." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I said I wasn't a snitch, guys. I didn't say I was a badass." They laughed again. They were laughing at her a lot tonight. Blaise said he needed to leave again and finally did so, with a final look at the couple, sitting there, acting like nothing was going on, he grinned and left. Draco turned to Ginny once more.

"So are you coming or not?" She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but nod. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Draco and Blaise. She felt like she fit in better with them than she ever had with her fellow Gryffindors. "And you can't tell St. Potter anything. You know that." She nodded again.

"Don't worry. If I told him anything, I'd have to explain how I heard about the meeting in the first place and got invited. I don't think he'd like that." She still hadn't broken her gaze on him and she caught him moving closer to her. This was the third time in two days she'd been unable to stop him from kissing her. This kiss went farther. They each explored the other, not being able to contain their hands from wandering and Ginny felt herself fumbling with the belt on Draco's pants. He already had her shirt off and was working on her bra when he stopped.

"I can't go much farther without stopping, Ginevra." She didn't answer him, she only pulled him closer to her. Draco lifted her up off of her chair and carried her through the restraunt, making his way through the kitchen and to the back room where he kept a pullout bed in case he ever got tired of Pansy, which he did a lot. He layed her down gently and lowered himself on top of her. No voice called out to Ginny. Nothing inside her told her to stop, so she didn't.

It was the most wonderful experience she'd ever had with him. Draco had thought more about her than himself and Ginny felt beautiful. When they finished, Draco rolled off of her and layed beside her, not even bothering to get up and dress. Ginny smiled and layed there. She'd never felt this wanted or needed before. Sure Harry loved her, but he never paid as much attention to her as Draco once had. Harry was more concerned with the press and his Quidditch games.

"Draco, I've got to get back home," she said softly. He groaned and sat up.

"We never did get a chance to talk, which we still do have to do. Tonight, after the meeting, we'll talk." Ginny nodded. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to go. In her heart she knew it was wrong, but nothing told her not to go. Nothing inside her told her it was wrong. Being with Draco was right. She sat up and kissed Draco fully on the lips before getting up and gathering up all her clothes.

"You don't happen to have a shower here do you?" Draco looked at her like he was hearing things. "Well you've got a restraunt, a kitchen, and a bedroom. I just assumed you'd have a bathroom too." He smirked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have one, but it'll cost you to use it." Ginny smiled. She had a feeling she knew what this cost was going to be.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, she and Draco were in the shower, kissing once more and on the verge of going farther. "Draco, we can't do this," she said, letting him kiss her on her neck.

"Doesn't look like you're stopping it, though." He smirked when she didn't say anything and he continued to kiss her. Ginny moaned and Draco pushed her up against the shower wall. She was lost in a world of emotion once more while the water beat down on them, creating a rhythm which Draco seemed to keep to.

The two of them stood close, trying to catch their breath. Ginny was softly smiling and Draco was, well Draco. He looked victorious, being able to make Potter's wife happier than he could. He kissed Ginny softly on her lips and got out of the shower, leaving Ginny to wash up and get home. Ginny let the hot water stream down the front of her before grabbing the bottle of shampoo he had in there.

She finished washing up and got out, drying herself with a spell and putting on her clothes. She dried her hair and left the bathroom. She didn't see Draco and was about to Apparate home when she heard him behind her.

"Don't forget. Be at the manor at 9:00 sharp." Ginny nodded and kept walking until she was outside. From there, she Apparated home.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Harry asked, giving her a quick kiss when she walked in the front door. His lips almost felt like stone against hers and she wondered how she ever thought his kisses were good.

"I had to go out for a bit, I hope you didn't mind. I didn't want to wake you before I left." Harry smiled at her.

"Of course. No problem." He was so clueless and Ginny loved getting away with everything. Ginny smiled up at him.

"I saw an old friend while I was out today and they invited me over later to catch up." Harry nodded. "It's at nine and I might not be home until late." Harry nodded again. It was clear he wasn't really listening to her. Ginny groaned and left to go upstairs. What would she wear to a _Death Eater _meeting? She went through her closets. It seemed like everything she owned was red, gold, or blue. Harry's favorite colors. She found a dress in the back that she hadn't worn in years. It was a short dress that stopped a little above her knees. It was a deep, emerald green. She only kept it because it was the dress she'd worn when she graduated Hogwarts. Harry hated seeing her in it. He hated green and wouldn't have any of it in the house. Ginny fingered the dress lightly. She was also wearing it the day Draco had left her.

Ginny closed the closet with tears in her eyes. Now that she knew what she was going to wear, she just had to pass the time until nine. It was already going on three. She hadn't realized she'd been gone that long. Lucky Harry wasn't inquisitive. She sat down on the bed, thinking she'd take a nap before she left. Just as she closed her eyes, the day came back like so many other times.

She lay there on the beach, alone, while he walked away. It was a dream she had so often anymore and it always woke her up in tears.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. She didn't move. He wiped away the tears on her face and whispered again. She opened her eyes. "What's wrong? You were crying." Ginny shook her head.

"Just a dream," she answered. "What time is it?" She asked, wiping the tears and sleep out of her eyes. Harry pushed the hair out of her face.

"It's almost eight now. You told me earlier you needed to leave at nine, right?" Ginny nodded and sat up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, Harry. I was just so tired." Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just get dressed and I'll take care of Makayla." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"I'll make it up to you later." He grinned.

"That's another reason I don't mind you going. I love making up." Ginny laughed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry got up and started to leave the room. "I love you. See you later." Ginny smiled.

"I love you too." She got up and went to her closet, taking out the green dress she'd admired earlier. She took it to the bathroom with her black cloak and got dressed. Making sure none of the dress was visible, she went downstairs. She found Harry fighting with Makayla, trying to get her to eat. Ginny laughed and hugged her husband from behind before walking out the door.

Once she was outside, she Apparated to Draco's manor for the second time that day. She arrived in the same room as before, but this time it was different. Pansy was there.

"Weasley," she said calmly. "Draco told me you were going with us. Anything funny and I'll claw your eyes out and serve them to the Dark Lord."

"Well, it's nice to see you haven't changed," Ginny drawled. She stepped up to Pansy. "I'm not going to try anything funny. I'm married too, Parkinson. I'm just going to the meeting." Pansy smirked.

"Good," she replied smugly. "Draco will be down in a minute and we'll leave." Ginny nodded and sat down across from Pansy on the other sofa in the room. Just as she'd promised, Draco came into the room about a half a minute later, holding three cloaks in his hands. He threw one at Ginny and one at Pansy.

"You'll need to wear that Ginevra," he said. Pansy was already pulling hers on and Ginny took off her own cloak, revealing the dress she was wearing. Draco was lost. That was the dress she'd worn that night. It had made it so hard to do what he'd had to. She pulled the cloak he'd given her over her head and adjusted it so it hung loosely. It was a Death Eater robe.

Draco walked toward the front door and Pansy followed him. Ginny guessed they were leaving and she got up to follow too. Once they were outside, Pansy looked at Draco expectantly. He nodded and she Apparated. It was Draco and Ginny alone now. He looked at her. "You still have time to leave. You might not like what you see and hear at this meeting." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm going." Draco nodded and grabbed her hands, bringing her closer than needed to double Apparate them. Pansy shrieked when they appeared in front of her. She rushed to Draco's side, shoving Ginny out of the way.

"Pansy, go inside. I've got to talk to Weasley before we get in there." Pansy stuck out her bottom lip, but left them alone, nonetheless. Draco turned to Ginny once she was gone.

"What's left to say?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied cooly and kissed her. "I just don't want to be around her." Ginny smirked and Draco smirked back. "Potter's going to start wondering when he begins to see you smirk. Ginny quickly replaced her smirk with a smile and Draco chuckled. He led her inside, but instead of taking her to the room in which she saw the Death Eater's congregated in, he took her to another.

Ginny saw a chair facing a blazing fire place and was about to ask who was in it, when it turned around. It was the ugliest man she'd ever seen. He had red eyes with black slits in them. He had bony hands and a pale, skinny body. His lips were turned into a permanent scowl and Ginny was frightened. She was standing in front of Lord Voldemort himself. She was trembling and Draco put his hand on the small of her back to steady her. Voldemort saw this and smirked at them.

"Ginevra Weasley," his voice hissed. "Why are you here." He was demanding. Not questioning.

She didn't know what to say and Draco spoke up. "I invited her. She could be a very useful source to us. She's married to Harry Potter." Voldemort looked at Ginny with intrest.

"Will you recieve my mark?" Ginny couldn't speak. Nothing was coming to mind. No thoughts were forming.

Draco spoke up once again, nudging her from behind. "She can't. We can't have Potter suspecting anything of her. Perhaps when this is over and you've successfully killed him, she'll become one of us." Voldemort seemed leery, but looked at Draco. Ginny winced, but Draco stood firm.

"I wouldn't normally permit this, Draco," he said in a croaky voice. "You are the only Death Eater here I believe would not lie to me. She may stay." Ginny nodded and Draco turned her and walked her out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**a'n: so, she's at a d.e. meeting. wonder how this is gonna go... review!**


	6. The Meeting

**a.n: I'm so sorry this took soo long to get out. I know I shouldn't have excuses, but I really was busy! But, since I'm grounded and have nothing to do for the next umpteen days, I'm gonna write fanfiction! I'm devoting all my time to you to make up for not updating :( love ya'll! sorry again**

**

* * *

**

Before they entered the room they'd passed by earlier, Ginny stopped. She was nervous and she'd admit it. "You can still leave," Draco said. She shook her head. "Then we've got to get in there now." She nodded, but she still didn't move. She was thinking about what she was going to hear and see tonight and about how Harry was sitting at home, oblivious to the fact that she was here. He thought she was meeting an old friend. Now that she was actually here, she was thinking twice. "Ginevra," he said slowly. "Let's go if you're staying." She released her mind of any doubt she had and followed him in, following his actions and putting her hood up. She was thankful for the hood. No one saw how scared she really was.

Draco entered the room and everyone stopped talking at once. He knew they were wondering who was with him. He was surprised Pansy hadn't told them. He didn't say anything, but led Ginny to an open seat. He heard a huff as he walked by one of the cloaked people and knew right away that it was Pansy. She was going to be furious when he didn't sit next to her. He smirked just thinking about it.

Once Ginny was seated, everyone turned back to their conversations, but they still passed glances at her. She leaned over to Draco. "Why did you tell You-Know-Who I'd give him information on Harry? I would never do such a thing." He shrugged.

"If I didn't tell him something believable, he'd have killed you straight away, no questions asked." Ginny shuddered. Why had she agreed to this? She jumped as she felt a hand slide behind her back. "Relax," he whispered. "It's not that bad. We probably won't do anything tonight. Most of the time we just plan." She nodded, but his hand stayed on her back. She noticed more people were looking her way now.

"Draco, people are staring," she whispered. He didn't move. "Draco," she said a bit more sternly.

"They aren't going to do anything. They don't know who you are," he answered her.

"They know you're married to Pansy," she countered. He nodded at this.

"They know I don't want to be." He smirked beneath his hood when Ginny groaned. She turned to him and he was sure she was glaring even though he couldn't see her face.

"Why'd you marry her if you can't stand her?" She noticed his hand had moved down a considerable amount when she turned to him and it was now resting just above her hip.

"Inheritance," he said simply. "My father told me if I didn't marry her, I'd lose all inheritance he left to me. That's a lot to lose." Ginny thought about this for a moment.

"So that's why-" she started, but was interupted by the opening of the door. Voldemort stood there, a grim smirk on his face. Everyone went silent and even Draco seemed to stop breathing. She wondered why until he spoke.

"It's tonight." She felt Draco tense beside her.

"Damn," he whispered. He turned to Ginny. "You've got to tell him Potter's away." Her eyes went wide and tears welled up inside them.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Draco shook his head.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here," he said instead of answering her. Then he looked at her and said, "He wants to finish Potter tonight. Normally I'd let him and probably help, but I can't put you through that. Now tell him Potter isn't home. Do something." Ginny looked up and saw that many of the Death Eaters in the room seemed extremely happy at Voldemort's announcement. Now, however, they were all looking at her, including Voldemort.

"Ginevra Weasley," Voldemort said. "You said you could offer me useful information on Harry Potter. Where is he right now?" Ginny concentrated on the Occlumens lessons she'd had with Harry earlier on in the year in case something like this should happen. She cleared her mind and concentrated before answering him.

"I don't know," she said softly. "He said he was leaving for awhile and left a few days ago." Voldemort seemed to be surveying her and she concentrated harder. She could feel him trying to read her thoughts and she quickly tried thinking of something else. He seemed to buy her answer though and nodded.

"When will he be returning?" Ginny shook her head again.

"He didn't tell me. We'd just had a nasty row and he just left, saying he wouldn't be back for awhile." Ginny was so nervous she nearly fainted, but Draco kept her steady with a hand on her back. Voldemort didn't seem to like this answer. He turned on Draco.

"You said she could help me." His voice was unnervingly calm and Ginny shuddered, despite all her efforts not to. Draco stood up straighter.

"She can. Just not right now," he snapped. Ginny was shocked. She'd never heard anyone have to courage to stand up to Voldemort and then snap at him. Voldemort advanced on them. Draco didn't back down. He wasn't intimidated.

"Get her out of here," he hissed at them. Draco shook his head under his hood.

"No," he said simply. Ginny was terrified. "Her intentions are true and she's not lying to you. I was in her house earlier yesterday. Potter wasn't there." Ginny thanked him silently. Voldemort seemed torn between killing Draco and accepting what he said. Ginny knew it was only because Draco was his next in line. Lucius had always been powerful and done exactly what he'd been asked to. Draco knew his power exceeded his fathers and he knew Voldemort was weak as of the moment. He wasn't about to take any order sitting down, or standing for that matter. He wasn't one to be ordered around. He did as he pleased. Voldemort backed away without saying anything. He left the room and everyone started talking at once.

"Does this mean we're leaving?" Ginny asked, puzzled. Draco shook his head. "Then what-" He stopped her from going on and at that moment, the door opened again. Ginny was wondering what was going on. She heard Draco curse beside her. "What's going on now?"

He didn't look at her. "He's going to make you prove yourself to him. Just do as he says and you'll never have to again. He just wants to make sure you're not cheating him." Ginny's lips started to tremble.

"What's he going to make me do?" It turned out Draco didn't have to answer. Voldemort appeared again, a smirk on his pale, bony face and a helpless looking child at his side. The child was bound and it appeared a silencing charm had been used. She couldn't hear anything the little girl was screaming. _Oh lady,_ she thought. _I can't do this!_ She turned to Draco and was about to tell him no when Voldemort spoke.

"Step forward." She knew he was talking to her and she did so feebly. Draco walked with her and she was glad. She didn't care about the stares they were getting or the angry grumbling of Pansy. She needed him there at the moment. "Draco, step aside." Draco didn't answer, but he didn't move. When Voldemort looked ready to curse him, Draco looked up. Ginny couldn't see his face, but she was sure it was stone-like. With no emotion present. She could sense anger was starting inside him and he held his hand tightly around something in his pocket. Voldemort seemed to know what was happening. "You are no match for me boy." She could almost feel Draco's smirk beside her. He still showed no signs of moving and Voldemort became very angry. "Stand aside," he said, a little louder than before.

"I'm either standing here with her or I'm leaving. Take your pick." Voldemort looked taken aback. Draco brought out his wand, not in an attempt to use it, just as something to occupy his hands. Voldemort thought he was challenging him, however, and he knew that although Draco was young, he would win out in the end. Voldemort's strength hadn't been the same since he'd been back and the only thing that people feared him for were the attacks he'd made so many years ago. He smirked in attempt to look more intimidating.

"She does this on her own." Voldemort threw the child down to the floor in front of her. Ginny looked down with sad eyes and realized if she didn't do this, he'd kill her. She looked toward Draco for help, but he shook his head. There wasn't much he could do for her at the moment. She'd volunteered to come. He hadn't made her. She felt tears welling up again.

"What do I have to do?" She whispered, visibly shaking. Voldemort smirked and it sickened her.

"First you'll use the Cruciatus Curse and then you'll use the killing curse. It's a simple task really. Most of my Death Eaters went through much more." Ginny grimaced.

"I'm not becoming a Death Eater," she said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"I just need to know your intentions are true as Draco says." He smirked at Draco and she felt him tense up beside her. She nodded a slow nod and reached into her pocket. She almost laughed right there. She'd left her wand at home! She hadn't wanted Draco to end up taking it from her and keeping it.

"I don't have my wand." She tried to keep from looking happy about it and nearly failed. Voldemort smirked, like he thought as much from her.

"Not to worry, Ginevra. I'm sure I've got a copy of it. Remember from your first year in Hogwarts when I borrowed it?" Ginny almost cried. She thought she'd been home free. Memories flooded her mind from when she'd trusted Tom. She'd told him so much about herself. Voldemort knew everything about her. She looked helplessly to the child in front of her. It was a small girl with strawberry blonde hair. She had tears running down her face. Ginny couldn't possibly kill her. What was she going to do? She thought a moment but nothing was coming to her. It was either this girl or her own life. But even as she looked at this girl, who looked nothing like her own, she thought about how it would kill her if someone ever captured and killed her only daughter. She looked up with tears running down her own face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She bent down and kissed the girl softly on the forehead. "Please forgive me child." She stood back up and realized the child's tears had stopped and she was instead looking at Ginny with what seemed like respect. Her green eyes shone in the light and Ginny nearly lost it right there. How could this child respect her, knowing what she was about to do. She stood up and turned into Draco's chest. "I don't know if I can do this." She abandoned all care that anyone was around and was relieved when she felt his arms encircle her waist. He put his mouth by her ear so that no one but her could hear what he was about to say.

"Just get through this. I can modify your memory later. You won't even remember it." She shook her head at his suggestion.

"No, I came here and I've got to deal with this." He nodded and they stood there for another whole minute before she let him go. He could hear Pansy somewhere in the room. She was livid. Her breathing and constant grumbling were heard over the otherwise dead silence of the room. Ginny turned around again and looked at Voldemort defiance in her eyes. She looked down at the girl and gave her a small smile. "It'll all be over soon, sweetie," she said to comfort her. Voldemort handed her a wand. He'd actually made a copy of her wand! She glared at him before she took it in her own hands. She backed up to where she was a good four feet away from the girl and aimed her wand. She took a deep breath and noticed she wasn't even shaking. Her breathing, however, was short and rapid. Her heartbeat was quick. She could feel a numbing tingle in her head and she felt dizzy. She was actually going to do this. She started the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse, but before she could finish, she'd been interupted.

"Stop," she heard a voice behind Voldemort say. The person was cloaked in a Death Eater robe, but he was telling her to stop. She recognized the voice, but it seemed so long ago she couldn't remember. The stranger strode into the room and snatched her wand away. He looked at Voldemort and snarled, "She's not becoming a Death Eater, she needs no initiation. You can read her thoughts. You know she's not lying." Voldemort looked shocked. Beside Ginny, Draco chuckled to himself. Ginny was having a hard time finding the situation amusing.

"You've no business being here," Voldemort hissed at him. "I didn't call upon you." The stranger gave a small chuckle.

"Since when did that ever matter? I'm here and I'm taking Weasley with me. She doesn't belong here." Voldemort shook his head.

"I gave her a task. She was just about to complete it, which shows she does belong here." The stranger ignored this and turned around to face Ginny.

"You're coming with me. Let's go." Ginny didn't have time to reply. The stranger grabbed her and started pulling her from the room. Draco followed her and Voldemort just looked after them in shock. No one said a word as Ginny was being pulled out the door, not even Voldemort.

Once they were safely outside, the stranger turned to Ginny. "What the hell were you doing in there?" She didn't answer and he turned to Draco. "What was she doing here?" He didn't say anything either.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked uncertainly. The stranger took down his hood and Ginny gasped. "What am _I_ doing doing here?" She bellowed. "What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

**a.n: Sorry for ending the chapter so shortly, but i had to stop it there! sorry about the cliffy too :-/ I love ya'll. Review and lemme know whatcha think.**


	7. Secrets and Spies

**a.n: yes i'm a terrible awful stupid mean decietful keep on going awile person for not updating this sooner, and i'm sorry. but, now i'm updating :)**

**

* * *

**

Ginny stood, pacing the room, facing the person she now understood to be someone she only thought she knew. She couldn't understand how or why any of this had happened, despite all the attempts being made to help her do so. "How could you do this?" She asked again. It was the same question she'd asked him at least a hundred times since he'd brought her back to Draco's manor. It was a question he wasn't answering her directly. "Tell me how this happened." He started to talk, but she interupted him. "No. Don't give me that story. Tell me why you, of all the people I know, ended up saving me at a _Death Eater meeting_! You're Neville Longbottom for crying out loud! You were a Gryffindor and not one of the best Wizards. Why would Voldemort want you?" He shook his head, trying to reason with her. She didn't get the fact that it wasn't what it seemed like.

"Ginevra, listen to me," he said softly, trying not to snap at her.

"Why should I listen to you? You've lied to me for how many years now under the false pretense of being someone else entirely!" She stopped pacing when he stood up and was about to leave. "You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on," she snarled.

"You won't let me get a word in!" He cried. "I'm trying to tell you everything, how I ended up there, how I knew you were there, how I came to be who I am now, but you aren't listening!" He sat down and slammed his fist onto the coffee table in front of him. Ginny looked shocked. "Are you going to listen to me now?" She nodded mutely. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Draco, who'd been sitting and not even trying to say anything. "You've got explaining to do too, Malfoy," he said. Draco merely nodded. He turned to Ginny. "I'm an Auror, Ginevra." She looked at him disbelievingly. "Actually, I'm not only an Auror-"

"So you admit to having this - this - secret life? This double life?" He rolled his eyed at her.

"Yes, Gin, I'm leading a double life. As a _spy_!" He yelled. She widened her eyes. "That's right. I'm an Auror risking my life to feed information to the Ministry! How do you feel now, Gin? Are there any more accusations you want to bring up?" He had tears in his eyes. He kept yelling, but Ginny didn't hear much of it. She'd just wrongfully accused Neville, her best friend in school, of the worst crime someone could commit, and he hadn't even committed it.

"Neville, I-" she started. He looked at her expectantly. She didn't know what to tell him. "I'm sorry, I was just, surprised."

"I know, Gin, but you should have let me explain. You know me better than that, well I thought you did." Neville looked over to Draco. "I think you'd better tell her your piece now too." He rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Ginny said uncertainly. What could he possibly have to tell her?

He mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. Neville glared at him and he readjusted the way he was standing and spoke again. "I'm not exactly completely a Death Eater," he said in a low voice that sounded almost ashamed.

"For some reason, you sound disappointed in that." Ginny was finding this quite amusing. She was finding out a lot of new information today. "And if you're both in this, how come I haven't known before this? I'm in the Order too," she added.

"Of course he's disappointed," Neville said, grinning from ear to ear. "He wanted to be thought of as some bad, evil guy and you know he's not now." Gin grinned with him. Draco, however, glared at the both of them.

"Can we get on with it already. You do realize that by what you did, Voldemort will know something." Neville nodded.

"I know, but what could I do. Gin was about to kill someone or be killed and I knew she couldn't live with herself if she did that." He stood up. "I have to get back to that meeting and take what punishment will be given to me, though. Make sure Harry never finds out about this," he said to both of them. "It would kill him." Ginny nodded and looked down. She heard Neville step into Draco's fireplace and shout his destination. She knew that the two of them were now alone.

"How come you didn't tell me," she asked, not once glancing up at him.

He glanced up at her and when she glared at him, he looked past her, at the wall behind her. "Look, Ginevra. There are things you don't understand here. Just go home to your bloody St. Potter and forget you ever heard anything."

"Draco," she said angrily. "Tell me what's going on!" She crossed the room and stood right in front of him. He looked into her eyes and she felt an involuntary shudder go down her spine.

He sighed and sat down on the couch behind him. Leaning forward, he layed his head in his hands. Ginny sat down beside him and layed her head on his shoulder. "You don't understand how hard this is going to be to explain," he said slowly. "You remember back in my fifth year when my father was sent to Azkaban, right?" Ginny nodded. "I knew he deserved what he got, but I still didn't care. Potter had shown the whole Wizarding world that my father was a Death Eater. All I wanted was my revenge. I became a Death Eater soon after,"

"But-" Ginny started.

"If you want me to tell you everything, don't interupt me," he snapped. Ginny looked like she'd been slapped, but she didn't say anything more. "Voldemort allowed me to become a Death Eater years before most were allowed because of my father. He'd done everything for Voldemort. So, Voldemort figured I'd follow and be just like him. For awhile, I was." He stopped for a minute and look at Ginny, waiting for her to yell. She didn't. She just looked.. so.. disappointed? He closed his eyes and layed back on the couch, remembering past events of his life.

"For the first few years I was a Death Eater, I was just like them. I killed and tortured people, burned down houses, you name it, and I did it. Then my father broke out of Azkaban. Voldemort knew I was far more powerful than my father and I had much more potential, so he set me a task to see if I could prove that."

Ginny looked up at him. "What'd he ask you to do?" She whispered.

Draco gave a forced, cold chuckle and opened his eyes. Ginny was looking at him fearfully. He smirked. "He told me that if I wanted to stay alive, I had to kill my father." Ginny gasped.

"Oh lady," she said softly. "What'd you do?" Draco stood up and walked over to the fireplace in the center of the room.

"Well, I didn't want to die," he said slowly. "And I'm a Malfoy. I love power. What do you think I did, Ginevra."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "So that's why you're on our side now." She opened her eyes again when she heard him laugh from across the room.

"I told you this was difficult to explain. Do you honestly think that would have made me change sides?" He shook his head and sat back down next to her.

"You killed your own father and still remained loyal to the man who made you do so?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"It wasn't until years later, when Voldemort asked me to kill my mother when I switched sides," he said. "I could see why he asked me to kill my father, but my mother hadn't done anything. She hadn't been involved in either side. She just took care of us. Apparently, that didn't matter."

"How did you get away with not doing it?" Ginny was hanging on every word he said.

"I sent my mother an owl and told her to leave the country. Then I told Voldemort I didn't know where she was. He administered Veritaserum to me and knew I was telling the truth, so I didn't have to kill her. That night, I went to Snape, I knew he'd been a spy the whole time, and I told him I wanted to change sides. He talked to Dumbledore and it was done. That's it. That's the whole bloody story."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly.

"For what," Draco quipped.

She sighed. "For making you tell me. I should've listened. I should've known it was something you didn't want to talk about." He nodded.

"Yes, you should have, but it's done now. You know everything. So help me Ginevra, if you tell anyone what I've told you tonight, I'll take you to Voldemort myself. He's got spies all over and if one of them catches wind of anything I've told you, I'm a dead man." She laughed, but stopped short when she noticed he was serious.

"After all that, you'd really throw me over to Voldemort?" He nodded curtly. Ginny scowled. "Fine. Not a word." Draco closed his eyes and layed down on the couch, causing Ginny to get up.

"You can leave now. Go back to Potter and your perfect life and forget everything I've said to you." Ginny scoffed and just stared at him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What now?" He asked shortly. She smiled.

"What if I don't want to go back to Harry tonight?" She said seductively. He rolled his eyes.

"Pansy's coming home soon. Don't tempt me." He closed his eyes once more, which was a big mistake. Ginny grinned to herself and found her hands wandering. Draco jumped up. "Bloody hell woman. Did you hear me? My _wife _is coming home." Ginny smirked.

"I know." She threw her arms arouns his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Draco groaned once more in frusteration before he gave in to her. He lifted her easily and carried her up the steps to his master bedroom.

**

* * *

**

**a.n: i'm sorry again that it took me so damn long to get this chapter out, and i know it's not that great, but the plot is starting to come into play and things are gonna heat up fast. :D**


End file.
